


You Ate My Muffins??? Why???

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: General Danvers One-shots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Loving and supportive AStra, Pregnancy, Scary Alex, Slightly whipped AStra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Alex Danvers plus pregnancy hormones plus loving and whipped aStra plus my sleep deprivation equals this. Please enjoy.





	You Ate My Muffins??? Why???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



> This is something I really hope you enjoy. Also please note that I changed Cat and Kara's daughter's name to Kira Alexandra Danvers-GRant instead of Allura Jade Danvers-Grant, just because it made more sense to me. I have already gone back and made the necessary edits, or at least I think I have. Please feel free to correct me if I haven't. Please enjoy this. Also sorry for the lame title. Okay, here we go! :)

A seemingly ordinary Friday morning, completely normal and without any alien attacks whatsoever, marked a momentous occasion in history: the day Alex Danvers lost her shit.

Astra had just made breakfast and the little family, consisting of Alex, who was five months pregnant and Astra, who was hovering and kind all at once, along with Kara, who was bright and chipper as usual, sat around eating a veritable buffet for breakfast. The Kryptonians, of course, ate about ninety-nine percent of said buffet, while Alex ate about one percent. That was more than her usual, since she had been experiencing weird cravings lately, which she made Astra satisfy at all hours of the night. Astra had had to fly all the way to France just to get Alex some imported chocolates. 

“I’m gonna get some of those muffins,” Alex said to no one in particular, rising with some difficulty to her feet and going over to the fridge.  
Astra’s heart skipped a beat. She was in real trouble now. She had eaten all of Alexandra’s muffins the night before. 

“What’s wrong, Aunt Astra?” Kara asked, concerned, only to be answered a moment later by a resounding scream from the kitchen.  
“ASTRAAAAA!!! In here, NOW!!!!” Astra’s ears went bright red and she got up, shuffling like a guilty child would over to where Alexandra stood, pointing an angry finger into the refrigerator.

“Where. Are. My. MUffins!!!!” She asked, her voice rising with each word until the residents of Metropolis could have heard her.  
“I ate them?” Astra said, a little frightened. She had fought many dangerous foes as both a general and Alex’s right hand at the DEO, but Alexandra Danvers, pregnant and angry, shot fear directly into her heart, as if she had been directly injected by a syringe or something.

That intense level of fear increased a million times over when Alex turned her glare on her Kryptonina wife. Astra knew very well she could overpower her partner, but she was rooted to the spot by that glare. She waited for the worst.  
And the worst did come.  
“YOu’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”  
The delivery was calm and cool, which was a guarantee that Alex was pissed. Astra loved her brave one, her dear one, very much, but now she had to do something in order to save her head. So she ran. She ran fast and far. Her niece, knowing what her adoptive sister was like when she was truly angry, with the pregnancy hormones not helping in the least, made the very wise decision to follow her aunt’s lead.

The two Kryptonians flew over National City, and if Astra weren’t scared out of her mind, she would have very much enjoyed the view. Yes, with the way the people of Earth were going, this planet was scarily close to the same fate that had befallen Krypton, but it was still a beautiful view. She had known her own planet when it was green and lush, but she had fled it when it was already dying, and so it was hard to remember the good days. Earth was nice, she had decided, except for these abominable creatures known as the Kardashians.

After flying and chatting with her beloved niece in rapid-fire Kryptonese, the former general decided it was time to head home.  
Full of apprehension, Astra landed on the balcony and quietly made her way into the apartment, hoping against all hope that Alexandra was asleep. Her super hearing informed her a second after she made that prayer that her luck was out. Alex was on the couch, reading a book.

What happened next was unexpected, though. Alex laboriously got to her feet, her slight belly a hindrance to the usually agile and capable agent, something Astra knew got under her partner’s skin. She set the book down and walked over to Astra.  
This is it, she thought. This is the day I die. It wasn’t, though, it seemed. It appeared Rao would allow her to live another day.  
Alex moved over and hugged Astra tightly. Then, to the older woman’s complete shock and dismay, her wife burst into tears, soaking the front of Astra’s shirt in a matter of moments.

The former general of Krypton’s extremely elite and capable military forces had handled lots of things. She had fought enemies other leaders and army officials could only dream of meeting, let alone besting. She had fought through her own personal battles and wars to get to where she was today. But this was not something she could really fight, she reminded herself. She could not make this go away. So she did what she could, hugging her dear one tightly and kissing the tears away.

After about ten minutes or so of this, Alexandra finally straightened up and sat down beside Astra.  
“I’m sorry, Astra,” she said, her voice hoarse from all the crying. Astra waited, not interrupting or disturbing the silence so that her beloved could think in peace, stringing her words together coherently.  
After a while the Kryptonian’s efforts were rewarded. Alex confessed that it wasn’t about the muffins at all. It was much deeper than that, just as Astra had predicted. Alex was afraid she would be a terrible mother.

“Alexandra, hear me,” Astra started after her wife had said her part.  
“I believe fully and completely that you will make one excellent mother. I mean, come on, alexandra. Kira already adores her Aunt Lexie.” 

Alex smiled at that. “You always know what to say. Speaking of which, what should we name our daughter?” She asked, smiling at her wife with all the joy and tenderness in her heart.

AStra thought for a moment.  
“How about Allura for a first name?” She suggested, making Alex’s face light up.  
“Of course. And Jade for a middle name?” Astra grinned, mirroring her mate’s expression. “Perfect. Just like you.”   
Alex batted at her wife. “flatterer,” she teased, though her smile showed how much it really meant.  
AStra went to sleep that night knowing she was warm and safe and loved an that Alexandra Danvers was her own personal heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think below. Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)


End file.
